Negro Placer
by ImDramaKing
Summary: Venezuela iba a una conferencia mundial, feliz de que fuera en su casa. Lo que no esperó fue que su Caracas le jugara una broma. Pésimo summary, denle oportunidad... Titulo provisional, también .


_¡Hola, hola! _Les dije que me volverían a ver... han pasado más de 6 meses, pero no importa porque vengo con algo que _espero_ sea largo. Todo depende de ustedes, queridos lectores, y de que yo no me imagine el final antes de tiempo. Así que por favor, rueguen que no lo imagine (si pasa, creanme que me aburriré y no escribiré más; en serio). En fin... ignoremos el pésimo summary y vamos con lo de siempre:

_Disclaimer__: _Hetalia NO me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, estarían los latinos y mi querido Gustavo como protagonista en vez de Italia... quizás incluso no se llamaría Hetalia. ¿HetaVene?

_Advertencias:_

-Con solo decirles que viene de mi cabeza, están advertidos.

-Usaré a mi version de Venezuela, y posiblemente a mi versión de latinoamerica. Perdonen si los molesto.

-Habrá rape. Habrá maltrato fuerte y por eso esta cosa es M.

-El summary es una shit. No le creas, miente (?)

-Jo (José; Ecuador) es mio, mio, MIO. No se toca que es sersi y tiene dueña! (Y dueño también)

-Habrá groserías... bah, eso no es advertencias.

Creo que es todo... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te guste.

* * *

Negro Placer

Capítulo 1

Era quizá la primera vez que Venezuela sería sede de una conferencia mundial. Nunca lo escogían, y todo solo por una persona: Hugo Chávez Frías. El presidente venezolano jamás, JAMÁS, recibía bien a los países que iban llegando. Siempre tenía algún insulto para Colombia, o algún regaño "amistoso" para Inglaterra, pues para él "No tenía ningún derecho pa' llevarse a Guayana". Era algo sumamente estresante, y destruía el ego de Gustavo.

Pero el mandatario venezolano se había ido a tomar unas largas vacaciones a Bielorrusia luego que los universitarios se alzaran para impedir que una ley, que aumentaba el precio de las instituciones de todo el país, se aceptara. Sus vacaciones siempre duraban cerca de un mes, así que… había que aprovechar.

Por eso era que Gustavo, vestido con chaqueta y jeans negros además de una camisa roja, bajaba las escaleras para entrar en el Metro de Caracas. Él siempre se atrasaba en las reuniones, llegando dos o tres horas tarde con la excusa que había estado durmiendo, pero no en esa. Esa sería su oportunidad de brillar ante los otros, de darse a respetar pues no podrían insultarlo en su casa, y de ser visto de mejor forma. Y si se portaba bien, puede que incluso hicieran otra reunión allí.

Eso lo hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Toma esa, Adrián! ¡Así dejaría de hacerse el muerto por el frío que pasaba por su casa!

Entró en el metro y se acomodó entre la multitud, casi la mitad de Caracas, encerrada en aquel vehículo. Pudo haber usado su Dodge Caliber, pero tardaría unas dos horas en llegar a la Embajada Estadounidense (uno de los lugares lo suficientemente espacioso para hacer una reunión mundial…además, era frío) gracias a los embotellamientos que se formaban en la avenida.

Observó alrededor… Ningún asiento vacío. Farfulló algo incomprensible y se sostuvo de los tubos de metal en el techo del ya viejo metro. No tardaría mucho; quizás media hora. Se sentaría en su lugar entre Colombia y Ecuador (aunque Adrián no estaría, a según porque tenía unos trabajos en La Barranquilla) e ignoraría a Inglaterra, como siempre hacía salvo cuando se embriagaba.

Cerró los ojos, curveando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa tierna. Sí, aquel sería el día… el día en que Venezuela por fin sería alguien entre los más grandes.

Y fue entonces cuando su mundo se volvió negro.

**(…)**

Varios países entraban en la sala amplia donde fue datada la conferencia. Los asientos eran de piedra, de una larga extensión. No había mesas, y quizás sería algo incómodo. No se podía pedir mucho siendo la sala en dónde hacían esperar a las personas hasta ser llamadas para adquirir su visa americana. Pero todo lo incómodo era ignorado por la agradable vista que se tenía desde allí y la deliciosa brisa fría que sucumbía el lugar. Además, allí Alfred podía entretenerse dando vueltas por el lugar y no fastidiaría a nadie.

Ecuador observó lo abarrotada que estaba la sala, buscando por una persona baja con un rulo en forma de rayo curveado. Esa persona no aparecía. Puede que Venezuela siempre llegase tarde a las reuniones, y tampoco le diera mayor importancia a eso. Pero conocía muy bien a su hermano e incluso siendo un descuidado con presentarse a una hora fija, nunca llegaría tarde a _esa_ reunión. Era la primera que tendría como país sede y ya estaba fallando como anfitrión.

Eso lo hacía preocuparse mucho.

Suspiró saludando a Perú con un movimiento de cabeza. Ludwig, que se encontraba al frente de todos acomodando a los países revoltosos, miró otra vez hacia la entrada.

–No viene más nadie, así que…

–Sólo cinco minutos más –Susurró José, alzando la cabeza para mirar al alemán–. Tan sólo cinco minutos, y dejaré de fastidiarle.

Ludwig gruñó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Llevaba en eso de "cinco minutos más" hacía ya cerca de media hora, y Gustavo no aparecía. Era extraño, era insólito. Por lo menos si hubiera dejado un mensaje, quizás…

–Deberíamos empezar la reunión, God's Sake. Sabemos que él siempre llega tarde, ¿por qué ésta sería la excepción? –Muchos asintieron ante el punto de vista de Arthur. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. A veces llegaba a ser bastante desagradable; en esos momentos tenía ganas de sacar (o robar) unas pinzas y sacarle uno a uno los pelos de sus cejas, a ver si así callaba la boca.

–Los que quieran empezar con la reunión ahora –Dijo Ludwig, dando a entender que quería que levantasen la mano los que estuvieran de acuerdo. Más de 100 países levantaron la mano; quizás solo los latinos y Antonio querían esperar a que Gustavo apareciese.

Ante eso, la conferencia mundial dio comienzo.

**(…)**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Su visión era borrosa, así que no podía saber a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba. Su cuerpo pesaba, sus pensamientos eran nublosos y sentía el horroroso arder en su cabeza, como si miles de agujas estuviesen clavándose en ella simultáneamente.

Dónde… ¿Dónde estaba? Y más que todo, ¿quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Oyó unos susurros a su derecha. Apenas podía entenderles, pero hizo lo posible para poder escucharlos mejor.

–…nadie vendrá a rescatarlo. ¿No lo has notado? ¡Es Venezuela! ¿Quién va a querer rescatarlo? – ¿Venezuela? ¿Qué cosa era Venezuela?

–Vale la pena. ¿Recuerdas esas fotos de Historia Universal, de cuando Nueva Granada murió? La tierra se veía descuidada, los árboles estaban muertos y el cielo se veía negro. Tal vez si lo dejamos sin comer, empiece a decaer y entonces…

-¡Idiota, eso también nos afectaría a nosotros!

Cerró lentamente otra vez los párpados. Hasta donde había oído, tenían cautivo a alguien, quizás esa tal "Venezuela", que si la dejaban sin un cuidado apropiado cambiaría el clima en dónde sea que se encontraran. Seguro eran unos secuestradores, y esa chica estaría inconsciente en alguna parte de la habitación.

A menos que…

Gruñó suavemente, ignorando si los secuestradores lo oían o si estaban tan interesados en su discusión que no habían caído en la cuenta de que su víctima había despertado. Sí, empezaba a recobrar conciencia… él era Venezuela. Él era Gustavo Martínez, la representación antropomorfa de un país tricolor y jodedor. Y él había sido secuestrado, drogado y vendado con alguna soga (lo notó cuando sus sentidos empezaron a recobrar). Estaba a merced de sus atacantes.

Agudizó el oído, esperando poder oír algo que los hombres dijeran y así delataran el lugar donde estaban.

–…míralo desde mi punto de vista. Este tipo se acuesta con todo el mundo –Malditos–, quizás creó alguna relación o algo. ¿Qué tal Colombia? ¡Pagaría mucho por recuperarlo!

–¿Has visto lo mucho que se pelea con él? No ganaríamos nada, tal vez incluso perdamos dinero por tener que alimentarlo: Si muere, nos vamos a la mierda, ¿entiendes?

Era obvio que seguía en Caracas, por el acento de aquellos tipos. Quizás estaba en algún lugar cerca del Metro… hicieron bien en escoger algún edificio vacío con mucha movilidad afuera. Con semejante ruido, nadie oiría lo que ocurre adentro.

Eso lo hacía aun más difícil. Si hubieran escogido algún lugar silencioso, ubicaría de inmediato algún edificio fuera de la ciudad. Qué hacer…qué hacer… si tuviera algún teléfono… seguro esos hijos de perra le quitaron su BlackBerry.

-Ya veremos qué hacer… por ahora –oyó pasos acercándose a él. Se quedó inmóvil cuan muerto, esperanzado de que quizás pasaran de su persona y tan sólo fueran a ver por la ventana que no haya algún policía cerca– podemos hacer lo que queramos con él, hasta que ideemos algún plan que lo implique.

El hombre, a quien calificó como Hombre Gasolina por su apestoso olor, tomó su delicado rulo y empezó a tirar de él como si fuera cualquier cosa (posiblemente no sabía _qué_ era lo que le hacía en realidad). Apretó los labios, intentando no emitir algún quejido por aquellas manos sucias que le tomaban. El otro hombre (en este caso, Duende Negro, ya que su voz la sentía muy cercana como para estar parado erecto… erecto, qué juego de palabras) rió y se le acercó, pateándolo.

–Es cierto… ¡será nuestro juguete! Si tantos quieren acostarse con él, es porque realmente es bueno, ¿no? … ¿Eh? –Cerró la boca. El Duende Negro lo había escuchado gruñir luego de la tercera patada. La había cagado.

No pudo verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, igual que el Hombre Gasolina. Estaba fregado.

(…)

Ludwig movía los labios, emitiendo palabras que no llegaban hasta sus oídos. Había perdido el hilo de la conferencia hacía ya más de dos horas; lo último que recordaba era a Bolivia preocupada porque la cólera ya había llegado a Venezuela y temía que pasara a Colombia y así a los demás países.

Ecuador llevaba cerca de tres horas en esa reunión. La primera hora prestó atención a lo que decían, con la esperanza de distraerse y no tomar en cuenta el asiento vacío a su lado. Pero al pasar el rato, sesenta minutos hablando a saber porqué de los trasplantes humanos, comenzó a sentir desesperación, un escozor que le embargaba la espalda.

Ese escozor seguía allí al pasar los segundos, minutos, horas. No podía quedarse quieto en un mismo sitio, tendía a levantarse cada diez minutos y se ponía a dar vueltas en el lugar.

Estaba muy preocupado. Presentía lo peor. Quizás es que era paranoico, o haber leído veinte de los treinta y dos libros de Stephen King ya lo tenían mal, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo malo le había pasado a _su _princesa.

Suspiró hondo cuando ya había llegado a la parte más alta de la embajada, lejos de la reunión mundial (había decidido levantarse y alejarse de los escándalosos países). Tal vez debería llamarlo. Seguro le empezaría a gritar por haberlo despertado, pero era mejor que aquella agonía que sentía. Sacó el iPhone de su bolsillo trasero y buscó a Gustavo entre sus contactos. Confirmó que era él -por el color de la bandera en su foto podía confundirse con Colombia- y marcó.

"_El número que usted marcó se encuentra suspendido…"_

Sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Canceló la llamada antes de que lo enviara al buzón de voz y volvió a marcar rápidamente.

"_El número que usted marcó…"_

– ¡Argh! –Gruñó enojado, frustrado. _Preocupado._

Guardó su teléfono otra vez en su lugar para después dejarse caer al suelo y taparse la cara con ambas manos. A ver… tenía que pensar positivo. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que Gustavo había faltado: Los BlackBerry eran muy delicados y el venezolano era muy ordinario, quizás se le había dañado y como su teléfono le importa más que las conferencias, había faltado sin tener la oportunidad de avisar ya que no tenía otro teléfono.

Sí… de seguro era eso. Pero algo, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, le decía que no era así. Que Gustavo pudo haber comprado otro teléfono para decirle que faltaría. Que Venezuela no podía vivir un día sin mantenerse conectado por algún medio. Que el venezolano era tan confiado que seguro pensó que nada le pasaría en su propia ciudad capital.

Sin embargo, ignoró la voz en su cabeza y se levantó, dispuesto a regresar a la conferencia mundial que estaba por terminar.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí es que te gustó, lo sé, así que ahora dale al sexy botón que dice "Review" y déjame un lindo comentario...o feo, pero algo ;_;.


End file.
